


My Cup of Tea

by truestarofthenorth



Series: Cuphead Fics [3]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: 1930s, Angels, Angst, Catholic, Demons, F/M, Family, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Religion, Religious Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truestarofthenorth/pseuds/truestarofthenorth
Summary: A ficlet collection for my Cuphead stories. I'm so into writing for Cuphead lately, especially the Devil! I get so into any story I can write religion in. Obviously it's not all religious, just the stories with Lucifer.I'm absolutely open to suggestions! I love hearing from you guys <3





	1. Black Sheep Boy

"You have the most beautiful curls." Uriel said, brushing through Lucifer's golden fur. Truthfully, it was a little knotted from his daily activities, and Uriel was determined to keep Lucifer distracted from that. 

"Thanks, ow, the trick is to be blessed with beauty." Lucifer said, almost cheeky. No, very cheeky. 

Uriel bopped him on the head with the hairbrush. "Don't get cocky."

"Why?" 

"Being too prideful is a sin." Uriel said, chiding him. "Remember that." 

"I will, I will. Raphael's waiting for me, can I go now?" 

Uriel stared at him for a moment, before, perhaps a little dramatically, threw his hands up. "Yes, I suppose you're done." 

"Yes!" Lucifer took off flying, literally. 

-

"It's a sin to be as beautiful as you." Dice hummed, running his fingers through the thick, black fur on the Devil's head, just between his horns. 

For just a moment, the Devil paused. 

Maybe it was a sin. 

"Thanks, babe. I know."

He liked it that way.


	2. Conversations Over Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't often they got time off, and when they did, it was only an hour or so. But today, they got to take the night off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello, here's another fic I just popped out haha. It's nothing special, just getting in the swing of writing for Cups and Mugs. Admittedly, they might be slightly based on my sister and I. She's the one I play Cuphead with, so, it's only logical I fashion them after us. 
> 
> I like the idea of these four hanging out. Actually, I absolutely love it. I think it's so fun! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this little ficlet! xoxo

It wasn't often they got time off, and when they did, it was only an hour or so. But today, they got to take the night off. 

"What's with this, boss?" Cuphead asked, plucking a cigar from the box on the table. They were all gathered in the break room, playing poker with an all-too-skilled King Dice. 

"Yeah, this break kinda came outta nowhere." Mugman added, sipping at his cola. "Not that it's not nice!" 

"It wasn't my idea, it was his." The Devil nodded towards King Dice. "I, personally, plan on working you two to death." 

"And I told him that was ridiculous." King Dice said, soothing the nervous look Mugman had on his face. "From now on there will be scheduled breaks." 

"Cool! I've been meaning to tell Elder Kettle about everything that's been goin' on!" Cuphead said. 

"And we still have to help repair Sally's stage." Mugman added. 

The Devil watched the boys talk about everything they had to help with. 

"You two are sad." 

"Wh....how are we sad?!" Cuphead asked, sitting up straighter. 

"Here we go again." King Dice sighed as Cuphead, quite literally, jumped over the table, sending all of Dice's cards to the air and ground. 

"You already set their souls free. Why the Hell would you bother helping them anymore?" The Devil asked, grasping Cuphead by the back of his shirt. 

"Because we wrecked their places! That ain't fair to them!" Cuphead said, prying the Devil's claw from himself. "And before ya even say 'they can do it themselves', we broke it all." 

"Yeah, it's really our mess. And it wouldn't be right to make them clean it all up after we...." Mugman trailed off. 

"After you clobbered'em?" The Devil finished with a grin. 

"Exactly." 

"If you planned on saving their souls, why did you bother beatin' them up? Why didn't ya just explain?" King Dice asked, gathering the cards with Mugman. 

"We tried, you'd be very surprised by the reactions you get when you bring up a soul contract." Mugman said. 

"They really started it." Cuphead said, arms crossed. He was still eyeing the Devil. 

"Either way," King Dice said. "That's all over with. Now, how about we finish that game of cards?" 

"No! There's no reason to play that with you! You always win and act all smug." Cuphead cried. 

"But that's how I like it." Dice said, shuffling the cards. 

"Well, I, for one, am ready to lose." Mugman said. 

"That's the spirit, kid."


	3. Panicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headstrong, brave, proud....and...panicked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who's had panic attacks for over ten years, I can say they're absolutely life-ruining. Thankfully I've gotten help for it. 
> 
> This one was just kinda one I typed out without thinking. It could be taken as DiceCup, personally I wrote it to be that way. But it could be taken anyway you want!
> 
> Hope you like it! xoxo

Headstrong, brave, proud....and...panicked. 

Cuphead was currently locked in a small broom closet, hands shaking. His heart felt like it was going to shatter him, it was beating so fast. 

He slumped down, trying to breath. Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. 

He didn't even know what happened. He was having a perfectly good time, working at the blackjack table, talking to his brother, when a wave of pure, unadulterated panic hit him like an earthquake. 

He didn't even excuse himself, he just slipped away when his brother's back was turned and locked himself away. 

What a wonderful time to have a breakdown, Cuphead thought. 

Of all times, at work! 

"Cuphead?" 

He froze, quickly rubbing away any tears. "Yeah?" 

"....panic attack?" Mugman asked. 

"Yeah." 

"I'll get King Dice, okay? I'm sure he'll be able to help you." 

"He's just going to bring me whiskey. I don't want that." He mumbled. 

-

He was right, Dice had brought whiskey and two glasses. He sat outside the door. 

"Wanna open up?"

"The door, or-"

"Yes, the door." Dice sighed. 

Hesitantly, Cuphead opened the door. 

"What happened?" Dice asked, sliding a glass of whiskey towards him. 

Cuphead sighed, sitting next to him. He picked the glass up, swirled it for a bit, before deciding he didn't want any. "I don't know."

"You must know what's going on in your own head." Dice said. 

"Nope." 

"My, my. You are an interesting case, aren't you?" 

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I guess I just got..." Cuphead trailed off, trying to pick the right word. "Scared? Nauseous?"

"Panicked." Dice said. 

"Exactly. How'd you know?" 

King Dice looked at him, before he laughed. "You do really think I've never been panicked? Come now, I'm not some emotionless monster." 

"You've felt like this before?" Cup asked, feeling a little better about his situation. 

"Of course. And I'll tell you about it, later."

"....thanks, Dice." He said, sliding his hand over King Dice's. 

"Anytime, Cup. Now, down your whiskey and get back to work."


	4. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Uriel, is being too beautiful a sin?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen. I honor and admire every Archangel equally, but when it comes to a slightly 'motherly' feel, I immediately go for Uriel. There's a reason! I think? My Archangel is Uriel, because I was born on a Friday, therefore he guards me, you know, all that. 
> 
> Yes, I'm very into this stuff haha. 
> 
> I meant to get this out earlier buuuuut I ended up seeing Endgame, and I have the worst headache from sobbing my eyes out. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this lil one!

"Uriel, is being too beautiful a sin?"

Uriel paused. He had been adjusting Lucifer's collar. "No, He made us the way we are, so I think-"

"But I'm the most beautiful angel, right? More beautiful than Michael?" Lucifer asked. 

"Oh. That's what this is about." Uriel sighed. "Lucifer, don't be ridiculous. No one is more beautiful than anyone else."

"Right, but-" 

"No. You are beautiful, Lucifer. Michael is beautiful, Gabriel is beautiful, Raphael is beautiful, okay? Everyone is beautiful."

"......"

"Okay, you're the most beautiful, okay?" 

"MICHAEL, URIEL SAYS I'M THE MOST BEAUTIFUL!" Lucifer took off, leaving Uriel in the dust. 

"What a ridiculous child." 

-

"She was the most beautiful gal I've ever seen." Mugman said, sighing sweetly. 

"Oh, is that so." The Devil said. He hadn't really been listening, until he heard Mugman talk about a lady he saw at the blackjack table. 

And jealousy bubbled up. 

"Mmhm, she had beautiful hair and beautiful eyes..."

The Devil tapped his claws against the desk, watching Mugman. He was mad. 

Maybe a little too mad. Maybe a little too possessive. 

-

"Dice, keep your eye on the blue one." The Devil said, counting his money. "Make sure no one flirts on him." 

"Why, sir, if I didn't know better, I'd say you're jealous." King Dice said with a grin. "Could it be? Our Devil, having a crush on someone!" 

"One more word outta ya 'nd you're gonna lose your head."


	5. Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "These woods sure are deep, aren't they, Cup?" Mugman said, looking around. They had never been quite so far before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fic! I'm just poppin'em out tonight haha. I dunno where this idea came from but I looooove this trope in stories. It's so fun!
> 
> Could be taken as DiceCup, it's all up to you! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! xoxo

"These woods sure are deep, aren't they, Cup?" Mugman said, looking around. They had never been quite so far before. 

"Yeah, it's really somethin', huh?" Cuphead laughed, maybe out of nervousness, though he wouldn't admit it. They walked deeper and deeper, where the trees got taller and the forest got darker, until they couldn't see any further in. 

Cuphead was halfway through telling his brother a story to calm their nerves. 

"I told him it looked more like a elephant than a camel, and he got mad at me! Can you imagine that!" Cuphead laughed, his brother didn't. 

"Mug? C'mon, that was a good story, wh...." He turned around and faced darkness. Empty, bitter darkness. 

"Mug?" He called out. A shiver shot up his spine. "Mug!! Where are ya!!" 

He started to run back towards home, but the forest got thicker as he went, to the point he couldn't see. 

Cuphead felt panic and fear bubble up. "Help!" He cried out. "Please, don't leave me here..." He sat down on the ground, pulling his legs to his chest. 

"Don't leave me alone..."

-

He wasn't sure when he fell asleep, but he awoke to a bright light, shining in his eyes. 

"Cuphead!" His brother's voice called, and suddenly, Cuphead was on his feet, eyes wide. 

"There you are!" Mugman ran over, with King Dice and Elder Kettle behind him. He hugged Cuphead immediately, shaking him a little. 

"Where....where have you been?" Cuphead asked him, hugging his brother as tight as he could. 

"I-I went home! Didn't you hear Elder Kettle tell us it was time to come in?" 

"No, I..." He looked back at the forest. "I guess I didn't." 

"Well, come on. It's dinnertime." Mugman held his hand tight. 

Elder Kettle had his eye on Cuphead, and King Dice kept his hand on his back. 

"You're like ice." King Dice noted. "How long was he there?" 

"Um, an hour, I think?" Mugman checked the clock as soon as they got in the house. 

"It was only an hour?" Cuphead asked, incredulously. He couldn't believe that. 

"Uh huh." Mugman said, setting the table. 

"I'd say it was much longer for him." Dice noted, picking leaves and spiderwebs out of his cup. "Now wasn't it?"


	6. Fur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touching the Devil was a big no, everyone knew that. 
> 
> So why was Mugman scratching under his chin, leaving the Devil practically purring, eyes closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I absolutely needed to update this. Lately I haven't been into one specific thing, it was Villainous for a little bit, but my mind is jumping from one thing to another. 
> 
> The Devil looks so soft! I bet his fur is pretty thick and warm, like a cat. In the words of Gene Belcher, "My guess is, they're pretty soft. Like a, like a kitty cat's tummy." 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!! xoxo

Touching the Devil was a big no, everyone knew that. 

So why was Mugman scratching under his chin, leaving the Devil practically purring, eyes closed. 

Cuphead was watching, near glaring at the sight. He didn't trust the Devil around his brother, at all. Mugman was sweet, innocent and pure of heart. 

The Devil was anything but. 

Yet, King Dice seemed to enjoy it. He was perfectly pleased with his boss's calm, quiet reaction. 

Mugman also seemed to enjoy it. He had a bright smile, and often leaned in to nuzzle the Devil's face, who would purr louder and nuzzle back. 

"You're like a cat!" Mugman says, leaning closer to scratch behind the Devil's ear, near his horn. "It's very cute." He added. 

"Like a cat?" He raised his brow. "I'm not like a cat."

Mugman paused, puzzled, before he started laughing. "You're purring! It's sweet, sir!" 

Before the Devil could answer, Mugman leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the Devil's head. He hopped off the seat and went back to work. 

Now the Devil was rightly confused. 

-

"He kissed you and you're confused?" Dice asked. "Why are you confused?" 

"What the hell did he mean by it?" 

Dice laughed, shaking his head. How could he be so naive?

"Sir, he obviously enjoys your company. And maybe he just enjoys you." 

"......enjoys me, hm?" 

-

The next time Mugman skipped in to see his boss, the Devil kept his eye on him. His expression, his body language, what he says. 

And maybe, Dice is right. 

"Sir? Are you okay?" Mugman asks, stilling his movement. His fingers are kneading through thick, soft black fur, and the feeling is, with no joking, Heavenly. 

"Hm?" He remarks, opening one eye to stare at the Mug in front of him. 

Mugman is standing on the armrest of the Throne to pet him. He has a concerned look on his face. 

Innocent is the only way to describe it. 

"I'm fine, kid." He answers, and quickly goes back to what he was doing. Reading contracts and counting money. 

Mugman hesitates, but goes back to his work, running his fingers through his fur. 

And once Mugman hops off, and goes back to his actual job, he leaves the Devil wondering what the hell is going on here.


	7. Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, what's going on between you and the boss?" Cuphead asked, as he dried off a shot glass. He slid it down the counter, where a bartender took it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romance is blooming, and neither boys want to admit it. Don't you just love mutual pining? 
> 
> I haven't gone too far into romance involving either of the boys but aaaaaa I'm really feeling DiceCup lately, I dunno why! 
> 
> I'm gonna keep this lil series up, I'm only planning on a four-parter but who knows! 
> 
> Hope you like it! xoxo

"So, what's going on between you and the boss?" Cuphead asked, as he dried off a shot glass. He slid it down the counter, where a bartender took it. 

Mugman hummed thoughtfully, rinsing out a wine glass. "What do you mean?" 

"You go to his office everyday to pet him." 

"Is that a bad thing? It seems to calm him down." Mugman said. "He's very sweet, once you get to know him." 

"Yeah, the Devil is sweet, sure." Cuphead mumbled. 

"What about you and Mr. Dice?" 

"Nothin's there. He's a bitch." 

Mugman laughed, covering his mouth. "You don't know how he talks about you, do ya?"

Cuphead paused, holding a glass in his hands. "What do you mean?" 

"Mr. Dice thinks you're just the greatest. He called you 'aces', 'n he likes your eyes." 

"You're making that up." 

Mugman laughed again, this time louder. "Why would I make that up!"

"Cause ya know it'll drive me crazy, 'til I go'n ask him myself!" Cup said, wiping his hands off on his shorts. 

"That's partly why I'm sayin' it, but that doesn't mean it ain't true."

-

Cuphead watched King Dice shuffle cards, impressing a group of beautiful dames. They all swooned and sang his praises. 

It left him with a bitter feeling in his chest. 

"I know you're staring, Cuphead." King Dice said, waving him over. 

Cup walked over, standing beside Dice, watching his gloved hands glide over the cards, smooth and elegant. 

"Can I help you?" Dice asked. 

"No, I was just watching you work."

"Ah, that isn't weird at all. Would you like to play a game?" 

Cuphead hesitated. A game with King Dice always ended badly for him. But, against his better judgement, he agreed. 

-

The game wasn't anything he had ever seen before. King Dice's hands never moved that fast and that smoothly. It was absolutely captivating, in everyway. 

And the look on Dice's face, for a moment, Cup thought his eyes might have been green, but his eyes were nearly closed, lashes thick and inky. 

Cuphead swallowed thickly, looking back down at his own cards. 

The game hit him like a tidal wave. He didn't even realize he lost until Dice swept the cards up. 

"Is, is the game over?" Cuphead asked, blinking out of his daze. 

"Yes, and you lost." 

"Figures."

Dice slid a card towards Cuphead.

Before Cuphead could even pick it up, Dice was called away. 

"I enjoyed our little game." Dice said, pocketing the cards, besides the one in front of Cuphead. 

He watched Dice leave, and grabbed the card, quickly walking back to the kitchen. Once he was safely there, he looked at the card. 

King of Hearts. 

"What the hell does this mean!"


End file.
